Rush Job
by FoxPhile
Summary: Closet Fic, sort of. Everyone assumes Walter and Paige had sex in the closet. But what if they didn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rush Job**

 **Summary:** _ **Closet Fic, sort of. Everyone assumes Walter and Paige had sex in the closet. But what if they didn't?**_

 **Author's Note: This was originally intended as a one-shot but it got too long, so I broke it up, but all chapters will be posted at the same time. I also split it up because while much of the story is rated T, Chapter 3 is rated M. For those who are too young or prefer to skip the M-rated parts, you can jump right from Chapter 2 to the Epilogue in Chapter 4. Now don't go skipping right to Chapter 3. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Happy didn't actually wink at him, but Walter knew that smile. Happy was pleased – and not just because she'd just married Toby Curtis. He knew his friend had been rooting for him to make a move with Paige for months. The fact that this made Happy happy wasn't the best reason for being in a supply closet with Paige, but it did add a tiny something to his enjoyment.

He was in love with Paige and he'd told her so. She said she was in love with him, too. That had been the real miracle, even if he didn't believe in miracles. Their friends – Toby, Happy, Sly and even Cabe – seemed delighted. Sure, he'd been nearly blown up in an abandoned mine; but today was perfect.

That was his last coherent thought before Paige's lips were on his and his hand moved up instinctively to hold her. Once he was kissing her, his brain short-circuited and it seemed as if his thoughts could only come in small single-syllable bursts. Warm…. Soft…. Wet…. Hot…. Hands…. Lips…. Need…. Love…. Love…. Love…. Love….

Paige was shoving his jacket off his shoulder and he briefly dropped one arm, wiggling it briskly in an effort to help Paige rid him of the extra clothing. At the moment, all of his clothing seemed "extra". She abandoned the jacket and moved on to his tie and shirt buttons. Walter wondered for a moment if he should be similarly working to remove her dress but realized he had no clue how to go about it. Before they were interrupted – possibly one of the most embarrassing moments of his life – one of the tiny straps slipped off her shoulder. Without the strap, that whole side of the dress slipped down, nearly exposing her breast. It seemed only natural to slip his hand up to caress it. He was about to slide the material down further, wanting to tease her nipple with his thumb, when a sudden burst of light let him know their privacy was breached.

That strap was staying stubbornly in place and Walter decided it was time to remedy the situation. He, after all, was now topless. If he was going to expose his chest – even in the dark – it was only fair that he should press his naked flesh with hers. He felt his mind shift focus to the idea of being skin-to-skin with Paige. He might have shivered just slightly. He was far from cold.

Another burst of light was accompanied by a low whistle.

"Woo wee! I know we just had a wedding, but this ain't no place for no honeymoon! You two need to get yourselves a room."

"Oh crap, not again!" Paige moaned as she released her hold on his neck and turned to face their latest intruder. Walter hunched over, trying to hide his exposed chest while simultaneously reaching behind himself to where his shirt was hanging from the back of his pants. He thought he had it, but then lost his grip. He groaned as he felt the last bit of the shirt slip out from under his belt and slither down the back of his pants to the floor behind him.

Slowly, Walter raised his head to face this new humiliation, crossing his arms across his chest.

An older man, dressed in a janitor's dungarees, stood shaking his head. "I can see you two are lookin' for some privacy, but I got to get started cleaning this place up, and I need them cleaning supplies in there. I got me a wife of my own and the sooner I finish in here, the sooner I get home to my Janice; so I'm gonna have to ask you two to clear out. I'm sure you've got someplace else you can go for this sort of thing."

"Um…" Walter began, not sure of the proper thing to say. "Sure we'll uh…"

"Come on, Walter," Paige said. She bent over to sweep up his shirt from the floor, then pushed him out the door. "Let's let the poor man do his job. We can get straightened up out here in the hall. Then we need to get home and get packed."

Walter walked dazedly out into the cluttered hallway. As soon as he was clear of the doorway, Paige shoved his shirt at him. He grasped it, momentarily confused. Then he began to turn the material in his hands until he found the neckline. He quickly flipped the shirt around, then slipped his arms into the sleeves. Paige walked up and began buttoning the buttons. He smiled at her. He normally wasn't comfortable with anyone touching his clothes or his skin or… him. But this was different. He had a sudden flash of getting dressed every morning, with Paige to help him. He would return the favor, helping her with zippers and such. Sometimes, helping each other to get dressed would just lead to getting undressed….

"Okay. You're completely presentable again," Paige declared, interrupting his fantasy as she smoothed her hand down his tie. She adjusted the straps on her dress, then gently tugged the sides down. Walter loved the way she wiggled her hips when she did that. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed that wiggle. But it was the first time he'd been able to notice it without feeling like he'd been caught stealing apples from the neighbor's tree back in Ireland.

"We need to find Ralph, then I need to run over to my place and pack some things for him. I have my go bag in my car, but Ralph never goes along on trips, so I don't have anything for him."

Walter felt his normal senses returning. They had a case. They needed to pack and get to the airport. They were going to Tahiti.

"Um…" He croaked, then cleared his throat. "Right. We'll find Ralph, then you two can go pack and I'll go to the garage to get my… my laptop and… things."

Paige grabbed his hand and they walked back out to where the diner staff were clearing up the remains of the party.

* * *

Cabe and Ralph were sitting beside one of the tables, eating cake. Paige groaned. "He's going to be so hyper from all that sugar. I just hope I can get him to sleep on the plane."

"Ralph will be fine," Walter assured her. "I'm sure with all the excitement, he'll be exhausted by the time we take off."

"Walter!" Cabe set his plate aside and walked up to the couple. "I told Ralph you two were settling the bill with old man Kovelsky." At this Cabe winked and Paige smiled.

Walter wasn't sure why Cabe told the boy such a lie, but he didn't have time to ask about that now.

"Walter," Cabe continued. "Toby and Happy took your car back to their place to change and get packed. I've arranged for a van to pick us all up at the garage and take us to the airport. I thought I could take Ralph and head over there; pick up your go bag and whatever else you need while you go with Paige to her place and help her get packed."

Cabe winked again. Walter began to wonder if he should suggest an ophthalmological exam. Or perhaps a neurologist. The man seemed to have developed a nervous tic. He was also quite sure that Paige was fully capable of packing a bag by herself. She didn't need him along.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Paige turned to Walter. "I'm going to go talk to Ralph a minute. I'll meet you by the car, okay?"

Confused, but willing to go along with whatever Paige wanted, Walter nodded and set off towards where Paige's car was parked on the edge of the parking lot. Cabe followed along. When they got to the car, Cabe placed a hand on Walter's shoulder.

"Son," he said.

Walter turned. He was still a little embarrassed at what Cabe had witnessed. But he supposed he would just have to find a way to put that past him. Everyone who had seen them in that compromising position were people he had to work with every day.

"I know I said you weren't quite ready for Paige. But that was a while back and you've grown a lot. I hope you know I'm really happy you two have finally figured this thing out. Just make sure you're good to her and maybe in a few months… or a year or so… we'll be back here and it will be you and Paige standing under that canopy."

"Under the…" Walter looked back to where the tables were being folded up and men were just starting to remove the strings of lights and flowers from the structure. "Oh!" His eyes widened as he took in Cabe's meaning. "I don't know…"

"Well, _**I do**_ , son. I know I'm old fashioned, but Paige is the kind of woman who deserves old fashioned respect. And if Toby can do it… I'm darned sure you can. I'm not expecting anything right away. You two need to learn your way around each other."

Walter started to remind Cabe that it had been nearly three years since they met Paige, but Cabe cut him off.

"I know you've known each other for a long time, but things are different now and you're about to get to know each other in a very different way." Cabe sighed and seemed to stare into space for a moment. "Especially considering what I saw a few minutes ago in that closet."

The older man looked back down, and Walter suddenly felt a rush of heat rise into his face.

"That's why I want you to go help her pack. You might need a few minutes of privacy to… talk. Don't take too long, though. Remember, we'll be in Tahiti for a few days and the Government there is providing us with some pretty swank accommodations. There will be plenty of time while we're there for more… talking."

Walter nodded. He wasn't sure of everything Cabe was trying to tell him. But he felt sure the man knew he didn't need time in Tahiti just to talk to Paige. He was also sure that Cabe was hinting broadly that he should plan to someday ask Paige to marry him. It surprised him to realize the idea was not unappealing. Nor did he think it stupid.

"Okay guys. Ralph will be going with you to the garage, Cabe, while Walter comes with me." She smiled at him. "I need your help getting my big suitcase down from the closet," she said.

Walter nodded. He was beginning to realize that Cabe and Paige had somehow conspired – without actually communicating – to allow Paige and himself some time alone without exposing Ralph to the change in their relationship. He supposed that made sense. He knew Ralph was deeply hurt by their rift. Paige would want to explain things to him carefully.

"I'll um… I'll see you in a bit, Buddy," he said to Ralph. Ralph barely nodded in his direction. He hoped the boy would be happy when Paige told him and that things between them would return to normal.

Paige combed her fingers through her son's hair. "You mind Cabe, okay Ralph?"

The boy nodded, then threw his arms around his mother, looking pointedly at Walter. Paige half knelt to return the hug, then Ralph turned and walked off with Cabe. Walter opened the passenger door and got in while Paige walked around to the other side.

They had just thirty-five minutes to pack and get to the garage.

* * *

Walter followed behind Paige into her living room. In the month since he'd last been here, not much had changed. He noticed a new oversized chair and ottoman positioned for optimal television viewing. Judging by the light clutter of papers and the tablet on the adjacent table, he judged that was Paige's new spot. He also noted that Ralph's game console was in a different corner of the room, attached to a new monitor. Paige must have decided that with her new salary she could afford to have a television that she could watch while Ralph played games on the second TV. He was sure he couldn't hope to match what Richard was paying her. Would she really want to come back to Scorpion and accept a pay cut? It didn't seem logical at all.

Before he could ponder that thought, he was suddenly engulfed in Paige. Her hands gripped his hair and her lips covered his, while she was apparently trying to climb up his torso in much the same way he'd had to climb ropes in the gymnasium at school.

She abandoned his lips long enough to say, "Bedroom. NOW."

Walter took advantage of the short break to caution, "But… don't you need to pack? We've got to be back at the garage in a few minutes."

"So we'll be a little late. Cabe won't leave without us, and we're taking a private jet."

"I… I guess you don't really need my help, then?"

"On the contrary, Walter. I can't do this without you."

With that she was back to kissing him and maneuvering them down the hall towards the bedroom. After a moment, Walter broke contact.

"Paige… wait… Paige… Are you sure you want to do this now? Even if… we can't keep Cabe waiting long. Shouldn't we wait until… until it can be more… more… thorough?"

Paige shook her head and resumed the kiss, but then she pulled back, looking at him intently.

"Walter don't you… I mean… do you want to wait? I'm sorry… I just assumed…" Suddenly she slumped against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "Walter… do we… I guess we should talk about this first."

"If… if that's what you want. We can talk. But maybe you should pack while we talk?"

Paige took a long breath. "Sure. Can you go get the suitcase that's on the shelf in my bedroom closet, then meet me in Ralph's room? I'll start getting some of his things together."

Walter nodded, then headed down the hall. Paige's bedroom wasn't exactly unknown territory. He sometimes helped her with some of the heavier housecleaning chores like turning mattresses and shifting furniture so she could hunt down the dust bunnies that lived behind and under things. But this time it felt different somehow. He glanced at the big bed and could imagine himself waking up with Paige beside him. Would they snuggle for a few minutes in the morning or was Paige like him, eager to jump out of bed and get started on the day's work? He could change… with the right incentive.

He found the suitcase exactly where she said and carefully lifted it down from the shelf. Glancing at the array of blouses and skirts and dresses, Walter noted several that he recognized. Some were even favorites – a concept he'd never acknowledged before tonight. Paige looked marvelous in anything she wore, but there were a few outfits he remembered with particular fondness, usually because of events that occurred while she wore them. He even remembered the loose pants and comfortable pink hoodie she wore the first time he came to her home. He hoped he would come to be fond of many more outfits for similar reasons.

Carrying the suitcase, Walter went across the hall to Ralph's room. Paige was sitting on the bed, piles of shirts and pants and other things neatly folded and ready around her. In contrast with his own buoyant mood, she seemed… distressed?

Walter dropped the suitcase beside the door and moved quickly to the bed. Shifting a pile of shirts, he sat down beside Paige.

"What… what's wrong?"

* * *

May 3, 2017 – May 4, 2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rush Job**

 **Summary:** _ **Closet Fic, sort of. Everyone assumes Walter and Paige had sex in the closet. But what if they didn't?**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _What… what's wrong?"_

Paige was beginning to wonder if she was even cut out for relationships any more. She was supposed to be the communicator, but here she was not even an hour into a new relationship with Walter O'Brien and she'd basically mauled him in a closet then lured him back to her home and repeated the performance without any discussion.

He told her he didn't know what to do. She should have realized that was a signal to take things slow. She knew Walter had been in relationships, and although she didn't have all the details she also knew he wasn't comfortable with many of the physical aspects of a relationship. She should not have assumed that his libido was charging at the same rate as hers. Now she didn't know how to make things right. She didn't even know if that was possible.

"I'm… I'm sorry Walter. I… let my feelings get the best of me. I should have waited until we could talk. That was very wrong of me. I… I hope you can forgive me. I understand you want to wait and… and that's fine. If you still… if you still want to… If you still care about me, we can set aside some time to talk things out after we get back from Tahiti…"

"Paige," Walter interrupted her. "I understand the importance of… of communication. I… I guess we'll both get better at that. But I don't… I don't want to wait for anything… anymore… where you… where we're concerned. I'm in love with you. I've waited for over two years to tell you that and now that I know you feel the same… I'm through with waiting."

"But… I don't understand." Paige opened her hands, allowing the bunched up bit of her dress to settle back into her lap. What with everything that happened, the poor thing was probably ruined. She gripped the edge of the bed instead. "You said we should wait."

The old clock on Ralph's beside table blinked, displaying the new hour. It was midnight. Walter gently lay his hand over hers, then curled his fingers around it and lifted it to his lips. He edged over slowly, eliminating the small space between them. Reaching over, he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I only meant… we don't have much time. And I really don't know how to do this."

Paige felt a smile cross her face. Walter grinned back.

"I mean… I know _**how**_. I just don't know how it works when you're in love with someone. But I do know I can't wait to find out."

Paige leaned her head against his hand. "I think maybe we'll _**have**_ to wait. We've spent what little time we had talking. And the mood is sort of… gone."

Walter leaned over and kissed her, his hand moving behind her head to draw her closer. Paige immediately responded, parting her lips so they could deepen the kiss. Their earlier kisses had been wild, hot and passionate. This was slow and deep and just as passionate. The mood was different, but it was back… and in full force. She was surprised when Walter pulled away.

"You're the one who said Cabe won't leave without us," he said. "At Scorpion we take pride in our ability to produce top quality work under pressure and in minimal time. You might say we specialize in rush jobs. So if you still want to… I'm sure we can come up with a plan."

"Rush job?" Paige laughed. "I will never be able to discuss rush jobs at work again without blushing!"

"Is that a yes?"

Paige quickly kissed him again. "Oh YES!"

Walter beamed and drew her close again. This time he fully intended not to stop until the job was done. He briefly realized that their late arrival would cause no end of embarrassing speculation, but quickly dismissed the thought. He meant it when he said he was through with waiting. Eight hours on a plane not knowing what it was like to make love with this woman wasn't something he felt he could face.

He reached out blindly with one hand to push the piles of clothes out of the way so that he could lower himself and Paige onto the bed. At the same time, he worked on the buttons of his shirt. He meant to ensure that Paige was fully aware of just how much he wanted her. He brought his legs up onto the bed shoving his feet against the mattress so he could stretch out. At the same time, he turned, pulling Paige up and over until she lay on top of him. He began to fumble with the back of her dress.

"There's a little button that holds the wrap part together, and a zipper down the back," Paige whispered helpfully before she moved her lips to nip and suck lightly just below his earlobe.

How did she expect him to manage something so intricate while she did that?

Walter opened an eye to peer down Paige's back. He soon located the tiny button and unfastened the miniscule thread loop that held the wrap together. Then he found the zipper tab and began pulling it down.

"Wait!"

Walter froze.

"I can't…. I can't do this. Not here."

Walter sighed. "It's okay. I understand. We'll just finish packing…"

"No, no," she said, pushing up off him and swinging her legs back to the ground. "Walter, I can't do this _**here**_. This is Ralph's bed. I… can we just move to _**my**_ bedroom?"

* * *

May 4, 2017 – May 5, 2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Rush Job**

 **Summary:** _ **Closet Fic, sort of. Everyone assumes Walter and Paige had sex in the closet. But what if they didn't?**_

 **Author's Note: This chapter is rated M. If you're too young, or just prefer not to read such things, move on to the Epilogue in Chapter 4.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Paige worried for about two seconds that the interruption would kill the mood again. It was an unnecessary worry. As soon as they got to her room, Walter led her to the bed and sat down, bringing her down to sit on his lap. For the first few seconds as he resumed kissing her she had the presence of mind to note that he'd left his jacket, shirt and tie in the other room. She would have to make sure they scoured it thoroughly to make sure nothing was left behind. She didn't really think it would traumatize her son… but it might traumatize her!

She'd been holding her dress up as they walked across the hall, but now she let it drop as she combed her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. Walter finished working the zipper and the dress slipped down around her waist. She pushed Walter back onto the bed. The action momentarily disconnected their lips, so she sat back up and stepped off the bed.

Standing, she shimmied her hips, pushing the dress down. Her breasts were exposed and she could feel how taut her nipples were. She was eager to know what it would feel like to have his hands on them… his lips. Looking down, she took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man stretched across her bed. All the men she'd been with were handsome; but Walter… Walter was beautiful. Even the cleft in his chin that looked like… Well, she thought that was beautiful, too.

The dress puddled onto the floor together with her panties. Paige stepped out of the pile of fabric. She'd kicked her shoes off in Ralph's room and would have to remember to retrieve them as well. But for now, she enjoyed seeing how Walter looked at her. She was used to men looking at her as if they had just been given free rein in the ice cream shop, but Walter was different. He was undeniably eager; she could tell that from the bulge in his pants. But there was also a sense of wonder in his look. She'd seen something like it at times when he was working on a project, or showing something to Ralph. He said he didn't know how this works when you're in love with someone. She knew Walter had never been in love, but it suddenly became real to her - all the wonderful things he was about to discover; and she would be there with him.

Walter reached a hand out and Paige took it, leaning over and kissing him. She reached down to undo his belt and zipper, and Walter scooted up to the head of the bed while pushing his slacks and underwear down. He toed his shoes off, and kicked them off the end of the bed while he put a hand on each side of her waist and brought her down on top of him. She felt his hardness against her bare belly for a moment until he turned so that they were lying face to face.

"May I touch you?" Walter stroked a hand up her side, letting her know which part he wanted to touch.

"I've been wanting you to touch me for a long time, Walter. I'm through with waiting, too!"

He surprised her a bit when he dipped his head to take one nipple into his mouth while his hand moved up to caress the other breast. Walter was so literal that when he'd said "touch", she assumed he meant only his hands. This was part of lovemaking that she enjoyed thoroughly and when Walter began flicking his tongue against her nipple, she felt a jolt of desire spin down her belly and tighten the muscles in her core. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he brought her to the edge of the cliff and they could get to the main event.

"Mmmmmm, yes!"

"Should I assume that means you like this?" Walter raised his head and blew gently on her damp skin, causing her to shiver.

"Yes! I love it," she assured him.

Walter began to trail kisses down her torso, stopping at her navel to flick his tongue into the small depression. "Would you like the same thing… lower down?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Oh yes, please!"

Walter kissed her navel, sucking lightly before raising up on his knees. He pushed her legs apart, and stroked his fingers up her inner thighs. Paige rose up on her elbows. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Walter grinned. "No. I want to be sure I get this right. We won't get a second chance for a first time, you know."

"I thought you took '…pride in your ability to produce top quality work under pressure and in minimal time.' Time's a wastin', mister."

"There's a difference between a rush job and a job that's rushed," he replied. "I don't mind the one, but I refuse to engage in the other."

To her relief, Walter stretched out and began by kissing the soft skin behind one knee. Meanwhile, he began to stroke the short curls at the apex of her thighs with his fingers, using his thumb to tease through them. When he began to stroke up and down the flesh surrounding her entrance, she squirmed.

"Is this okay," he asked.

"It's okay, but it's driving me crazy. Right now I just want something of yours inside of me. I'm happy if you want to start with your fingers or tongue, but I don't' want to leave here until I get something bigger. As much as I love that you want to make this good, I want to be sure you have fun, too. Dragging this out is just making me antsy."

"All right, I'll get to the point, then."

Walter pushed himself up between her legs and used both thumbs to part her curls. Moving in closer, he gave her one long stroke with his nose, ending by lightly teasing her clit. Paige knew there was a reason she loved that part of his face. Then he repeated the action again with his tongue and she nearly shot off the bed.

"Mmmmmmm! Ohhhhhh!"

He rubbed his hands up her thighs, gently pushing them further apart, then moved up to caress her hips and slip underneath to cup her buttocks and lift her up. He began to lick in earnest, occasionally darting his tongue inside her, then back out and up to flick over her sensitive nub. The first time he took her between his lips and sucked, Paige cried out his name.

"I can see we won't be able to do this whenever Ralph is at home!" Walter quipped.

"Walter don't you _dare_ mention Ralph again until after we're done!"

Walter answered her by sucking a little harder this time, then flicking his tongue so that it just brushed her clit. It felt almost like a feather, if a feather could be charged with electric current. She could feel the pressure building in her pelvis and knew she was on the edge. It always felt like a coil that was wound tight and ready to spring. There was nothing more uncomfortable than getting wound to this point and not able to get release. She was tempted to reach down and finish things off herself, but she had a good feeling about this. Within a moment her feeling was justified as Walter sucked once more, then flattened his tongue and began a series of long, slow strokes interspersed with occasional flicks. It was at the end of one of those strokes that Paige finally felt the coil snap. She shuddered, gasped, and felt the muscles in her thighs quake in rhythm with her inner muscles. It felt like her entire body was vibrating.

"Mmmmmmm. That was marvelous."

Paige was surprised to realize that it was Walter who said that. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What do you mean? Did you...?"

"Oh… no… not yet of course. But I could feel you trembling and then it was like something popped and you started to sort of… pulse. It was rather… gratifying."

Paige felt herself coming down a bit and she giggled at the note of self-satisfaction in his voice. "Proud of yourself, are you?"

"I'm always happy when I can finish something satisfactorily. Was it satisfactory?"

Paige stretched her arms above her head, languishing in the warm, tingly sense of completion. "I'd say it was _quite_ satisfactory. But it's not quite finished."

"Not quite, no," Walter replied. He rose up on his knees and placed one hand on her belly as he crawled up to lay down beside her. "You'll need a moment or two before we proceed, though." He kissed her temple, then began to nuzzle her neck until she turned to face him. Paige moved forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

"I don't need much time," she said.

"Uh… this probably isn't the right time to talk about this but… do you have any…?"

"Protection? I'm on the pill, Walter. Aside from that, there's really nothing to worry about. How about you?"

"Me? No. Nothing to worry about either."

"I didn't think so. I didn't even mention it because I was sure if there was anything… to worry about… you wouldn't…"

"No, no, I would never risk it."

"I know that, Walter."

"So we're good to go, then?"

Paige smiled and caressed his cheek. "Anytime you're ready, love."

"'Love'. I like that. I love you, Paige."

Paige snuggled closer and kissed his lips. "I love you, too, Walter."

Walter captured her lips again, parting them with his tongue and sweeping in. Paige was instantly caught up in his passion and before she knew what was happening, he swept her up on top of him. He grasped her behind the knees and tugged. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, so she pulled back, questioning him with her eyes.

"Can you get up on your knees?" He asked.

Paige pushed up from the bed and pulled her knees up under her. Walter scooted back on his elbows so that he could sit up. She caught on and sat down on his thighs.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Past ready," she replied.

Walter put both hands under her bottom and lifted her slightly. At the same time, Paige gently took him in her hands and guided him to her entrance. She rubbed his head lightly against her clit before allowing him to glide inside. They both looked down to watch and sucked in a breath at the first sensation of joining.

Walter lifted her once until he was nearly out, then let her back down. Paige braced her hands on his shoulders and began to move up and down with Walter lending some help until he closed his eyes and returned to kissing her. He stroked her back with his hands, then brought one hand in between them to caress her breast. The other went up and into her hair, holding her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Paige had rarely been able to orgasm with a man inside her. Usually the position was off, or there just wasn't enough time before the man was done. Now, she found if she moved back and forth, in addition to up and down, it was almost as good as those long strokes Walter made with his tongue. That, together with the fact that Walter was brushing a particularly interesting spot deep inside, made her feel the coil rapidly winding up again. It didn't hurt that Walter was paying loving attention to her breasts. He took his mouth from hers and moved it instead to wrap around her nipple, sucking lightly. Paige leaned back, bracing her hands behind her as she continued to move, giving herself up to the sensations. Walter grasped her hips and began assisting her to move more rapidly. At the same time, he bucked underneath of her. Paige knew he was close. She was okay with that. She'd had her moment.

"Oh God, this is good! So good!" Walter cried before latching on to her other breast, sucking and licking. He continued to move her up and down with one hand, but brought the other between them. He reached down and began rapidly stroking her clit with one finger.

"Damn!" Paige cried. She threw her head forward, nearly knocking heads with Walter. At the last minute, she twisted to one side so her forehead crashed into his shoulder. She was panting. The coil was wound tight and it was a race to the finish to find out which one of them would get there first.

Walter lifted his head and turned to the side, kissing her ear and whispering, "I love you Paige. I'll love you forever."

His words undid her. Paige felt a tightening, then suddenly everything came loose and she was blinded by sensations. She dimly noticed that a moment later Walter stiffened, groaned and went still. After a moment, he lay back, bringing her down with him.

Paige carefully lifted herself off Walter and shifted so that she lay beside him. He clasped an arm around her and drew her close, and she snuggled into his side, reaching up to kiss the cleft between his chin before she settled back down to rest her head on his chest.

"I've been wanting to do that forever," she whispered, smiling to herself.

"Me, too," he responded, lazily stroking her back.

"No, I mean… Well, yes, that, too. But I've always thought that line in your chin is just so kissable."

Walter chuckled. "The boys in school teased me about that. They teased me about a lot of things, but they used to call me 'Butt Chin'."

Paige frowned. She didn't mean to bring up bad memories. "I'm sorry, Walter. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine, Love. I got over that a long time ago. If you like to kiss it, it just became my favorite feature."

Paige started giggling. Before long, she was rolling over, holding her stomach.

"What's so funny?"

She took a deep breath, trying to regain control. "I was just thinking. My grandmother used to like to say 'Kiss My Butt!' If you ever say that, I will!"

Walter rolled over, curled up and laughed until his sides ached.

* * *

May 6, 2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Rush Job**

 **Summary:** _ **Closet Fic, sort of. Everyone assumes Walter and Paige had sex in the closet. But what if they didn't?**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Toby and Happy burst through the door, each of them carrying large duffle bags and Happy trailing an extra large suitcase behind her.

"Sorry! Sorry we're late!" Toby cried as they came to a halt in front of the couch. It was five minutes past the agreed upon meeting time. Cabe was lying, relaxed, and no one else was anywhere in sight. "Where is everyone?"

Cabe shifted to a seated position. "Ralph's upstairs, asleep. Poor little guy is pretty tuckered. Walter went with Paige to her place to help her pack for the trip. I figure they should be back here in a few minutes… or… more."

Toby stared at the older man.

"After what we saw in that closet you let them go to Paige's apartment alone? They'll be forever!" Happy grumbled.

His wife looked like she was ready to punch the man, so Toby stepped up closer. He wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain her should she become violent, but he could try.

"Mr. Perv and I could have started our honeymoon and still get back here before they will," she continued. "I have half a mind to take this big suitcase into the Airstream and…"

Cabe waved his hands in front of his face defensively, "Too much information!"

* * *

May 6, 2017


End file.
